Ugly
by Cray-Crayperson
Summary: Au High school Based on "Beastly".Cato is the person who has everything a boyfriend, popularity, and is going to be president. Peeta is the person who has nothing and is alone.What happens when Cato becomes ugly? First story ever T for now
1. The Beginning

_You will always be ugly on the inside until you change_

**Cato Pov**

"Cato! Hey, what's up?" My boyfriend, Gale, said. As he walked towards me, you can see that boys and girls drooling and checking him out. He wore tight jeans that emphasized his curves and a black shirt with a jacket over it.

"Nothing much babe." I said. He pulled me in for a make –out shesh.

"So how's your campaign going?" He asked.

"It's so easy, those other losers won't have a chance against me." I beamed

"Well at least they are actually trying to make a difference. What are you doing? 'Vote for me I'll make you even more miserable.'" Said a voice.

"What are you talking about?" I turned around to see who was talking and there in front of me was Katniss the school goth. She looked as horrid as could be, with her black and baby-barf green colored hair and all dressed in black but her clothes were torn as if she was just jumped her hair wasn't in the greatest shape too.

"I'm talking about how you treat this like a popularity contest and not a chance to make this school better." She said.

"Like you can do any better." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm not a candidate but someone should like Peeta Mellark. He was about to run but then he found out you were in it. Sucks, 'cause he had some good ideas." She said frowning.

"Who the hell is Peeta Mellark?" I asked because no one says they are better than I am.

"Why, he's right behind you." She said smiling. I turned around and saw someone close their locker and head towards me. He was wearing a tight white and blue striped shirt. And some jeans that emphasized his curves. '_He's cute but not my type all the better.' _ I thought _'Let's go bitch and then we'll see whos better than who.'_

"Hey you!" I yelled.

"Me?" he said. Even his voice was like heaven. Imagine combining silk and the clouds that what I felt when I heard his voice.

"No, the door. Yes you." I snapped. He obeyed. " So you got the nerve to say you're better than me?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Don't you lie to me, Katniss here said that you said that you have better plans for the school than me."

"Who's Katniss and I never said that. At least, not out loud." I slammed him against the lockers and pinned him even though touching felt like electricity I didn't budge.

"There's Katniss your adviser! Am I right?" I said while pointing to Katniss.

" I don't know who she is! Let me go! Please!" he pleaded.

"Fine, but don't go saying that around again." I said crudely. I looked into his eyes I saw sadness and despair perfect, he was falling apart already. Now to crush him like he is but I couldn't there we're people watching and teachers I just left them there and walked away to class. Gale eventually caught up to me.

"God that was hot, you know that right?" He said. He turned to me and started to kiss me. His kisses were wet and sloppy but some of the spark was still there.

" I know I was getting you ready for tonight." I purred.

"I can't wait." He said. His hand near my dick.

"Manners!" my French teacher, Ms. Trinket, said. No wonder she isn't married she doesn't allow people to have sexual relationships.

**Peeta Pov**

I sat there with tears in my eyes. I silently want to my next class, history, as I would love to get another boring lecture about a war from Ms. Coin. I would rather just run away to my home and cry. I have never been more embarrassed in my whole life. _'How did Katniss know about why I didn't run I never wrote it down or told anybody.' _I thought. '_Ughhhhhh! I hate him I can't believe he embarassed me in front of all those people. He may treat me like I'm garbage but I'm a person why did I ever like him?'_

"Peeta Mellark!" my teacher yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts, " Would it bother you as to pay attention especially when I am taking role."

"Yes, Mrs. Coin." I said.

"Kim Nguyen." She said continuing.

The rest of the period I had to take some notes. We watched another video about a war. When the teacher said to gives us our notes to her I noticed my notes had some decoration on them. I had to erase all the hearts and some Cato's from my notes before handing them in. I swore I would never like Cato but he made it so hard. And when he had me pinned I saw something in his eyes, _Hate_, that's all I saw no regret or anything. I half looked forward to my next class and half hateded it, gym. Because of two things one Cato was there and I liked gym. I went in to the locker room and changed I saw cato there and thankfully not Gale if he was there him and Cato would probably do it. My coach, Mr. Odair, walked into the room.

"Ok! From this point until the end of the school year will do new excercises. These excercises will require for you to work in partners and in only your underwear. Don't worry these excercises will be seculded I have assigned each of you a place with your partner in this locker room so no one will see you but might hear you scream." He smiled at the last part. " I have assigned each of you a partner. David you have Jack. Kyle you have Andy. Enrique you have Marvel. Thresh you have Andrew. Peeta you have Cato."

"Excuse me?" I said shocked.

"You heard me and no switching unless you want to do these excercises with me." He said

I sighed then I saw Cato with his eyes shooting daggers at me. _'Oh great.' _I thought.

**Reviews are highly welcome ;D just saying**


	2. Gym

_You will always be ugly on the inside until you change_

**Soooooooo I can't believe how popular the traffic for this story is anyway this is My name isnt whatever's sister writing the second chapter tell me (theres a poll on my brother's profile)if I'm a better writer than my brother whether or not I am(I so totally am) we will write like this him writing the odd chapters 1,3,5,7,9 etc and me writing the even chapters 2,4,6,8,10 etc. And whoever said whos kendra? Ya its Btw We don't own the hunger games cuz if we did gale would've been with katniss and cato would alive doing 'things' to peeta ;D My brother says "really? things? Your such a girl and why are you typing this?" haha anyway here comes the story!  
_**

**Peeta Pov**

Gym was horrifying. The only part I enjoyed was when it was over. And maybe when Cato stripped down. For the most part of these exercises, I was trying not to get a boner because one the exercises required me to be on top of him. Then we were required to hit the showers after. When I finished showering, I went out and that's when I saw it. His _**MASSIVE**_ dick and I didn't have any clothes on so I got a huge boner. He saw me checking him out and I just ran. I put on my clothes and went to my final class algebra with Cato. I was doomed because after that he'll hunt me down and beat me up. I couldn't pay attention to the teacher, Mr. Chaff, I was too busy worrying to solve for "**x"**. When class was over I headed to my locker and than out to the parking a lot I looked behind me to see if Cato was following me. Then I bumped to into a rock. Weird rocks aren't that high. Then I saw Cato and Marvel.

"So, I hear you were checking out my friend here when he is dating Gale, huh?" Said Marvel. Then he clenched his fist ready to punch me.

Then Cato said, "Wait, he's mine." He punched me all over I knew there would be bruises. "First you say that you have better ideas than me and then you check me out without me even knowing and that I'm dating Gale!" Marvel held me down while Cato punched me and left scars and bruises. I wasn't a weakling so I tried my best to get out but I just couldn't.

**Cato Pov**

"_That was good now he won't do anything to me anymore." _I thought.

Then Marvel said, "Are you ok? You have this big goofy grin."

Then I said, "Never better." Grinning even more now. I went home and my live-in maid/cook, Rue, said to me, "Mister Cato, your dad will be late today again, but I have made you dinner. Do you want to eat?"

"Yes, you wanna eat too?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled pleasantly.

"So did you get your son's green card yet?" I inquired. Her son, I think Thresh was his name, hasn't acquired a green card yet so rue has been for the past five years trying to get him one.

"I know that you don't really care about my business, but in the chance you were he did not get it." She said. It was true I didn't care I just wanted to make small talk because it gets lonely here sometimes. After dinner, I went up to my room and did my homework. Then I called Gale.

"Hey baby. Wanna come over?"

"No I can't helping my mom. Sorry."

"Gale hurry up!" said an unfamiliar voice. This wasn't his mom, it was a guy.

"Coming!" he said. He hung up which left me wondering who was that voice?

**Peeta Pov**

After Cato beat me up, I went home. My mom left me a note saying _'Hey son(s) I went out to pay our rent and make money bye." _ My mom paid our rent by doing the landlord and made money by doing random strangers. My brothers weren't home probably doing their girlfriends or boyfriends (Yes he has two gay brothers and two straight ones.). _'I wish I could have I boyfriend I could love."_(yes, peeta is gay) I thought. I took a shower then noticed all the purple marks on my porcelain skin. As the water touched them, I flinched and remembered all the hurt _he_ put me in. That night I prayed for the first since I was little. _God, I know I haven't been good all these years but I'm begging you will you please give me someone so they can hold me, tell that I am all they need and that all he wants is to be with me. If you make it, I will never forget you. Please give me someone. _

When I woke up, I had to go to school even though it was Saturday because I'm on the Prom committee. The theme this is masquerade which is good, no one will recognize me if I come. The Prom was tonight and it had to be perfect. I didn't even have a date.

**Cato Pov**

The Prom was tomight. I needed to get ready and be perfect as usual. The dressed up in a black suit with a blue tie. Gale wanted a rose, so I got him a red one. The florist said that it represents romance. When we met up at the dance we put on our masks mine was a Zorro mask ,his was a moon mask. I handed the corsage to Gale and he said "I wanted a white one! Not a red one."

"Sorry babe, they only had red ones. And what does the color matter?" I asked.

The person who we gave our tickets to said in a kind and gentle voice, "It represents purity and a new life."

Gale whipped to look at the mysterious person wearing a simple black mask which beautifully contrasted against his light skin. "Amazing, I thought I was the only person who knew that." He said.

The person said, "I've always love flowers."

"Hey, you have a white rose. Do you mind trading?" I asked in my nicest voice.

"Sure." He said and gave us the brightest smile ever. I could've melted right then and there. If I wasn't dating Gale, I so would've kissed him and some other stuff.

"Peeta! Come here! I need you. Lindy will cover for you." yelled an unfamiliar voice.

"Coming!" answered my mysterious man. Then I came to a realization I was having some 'thoughts' about Peeta Mellark, the bot I hate.

**There that seems god enough to stop and remember vote whos better me or my brother. We will have code letters I'm C he's K. and reviews highly welcome ;D**


	3. A Curse

_You will always be ugly on the inside until you change_

**I am a horrible person for not updating but I do have my reasons I was recently obssessed with a spanish tv show but I cant find it with english sub so if anyone knows how to watch Fisica o Quimica in english sub tell me! And I just had my spanish final and on Tuesday my algebra final. A lot of stress for a 7****th**** grader. And I have an idea for my next story I will reveal details soon!If you want the title of it or something pm me. Now where were we?**

**Cato Pov**

"_There's a fire starting in my heart in my heart reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out of the dark."_

"Oh! I love this song dance with me!" Gale said. I reluctantly agreed because I was not in the mood for dancing-dirty dancing. When the teachers weren't looking all the students started to dirty dance. But feeling Gale against me I didn't mind. We danced until we were both tired. We rested for a little while when I saw our friends coming over.

"Hey guys! How are you?" asked my best friend Clove. I've known her since we were little. She was always like a sister to me. When I came out she told me that anyone who laughs or makes fun of me she will beat up. And when I came out to my parents she backed me up. We have been together through thick and thin.

"Great! I love the theme Glimmer." I said. Glimmer was the leader of the Prom committee and she had arranged this whole thing.

"Thank you. We have worked really hard." Come on lets dance!" She said.

We got up danced and than the Dejay said "Ok you guys look too comfortable look at your guys look at your left and that's you're new dance partner."

I looked at my left and saw a guy with dirty blond hair. So I grabbed him and we started to dance to "Grenade"

"_Easy come, easy go. That's just how…" _Everyone started to slow dance.

"Hey." My partner said.

"Hi. You like the dance?" I asked trying to make conversation because I was so bored.

"Not really, I am a bit afraid because of a guy that's coming here." He said.

"Who?" I asked genuinely because my curious peaked.

"Oh no one." He said blushing.

"Come on tell me." I pleaded.

"Well recently I found a certain boy attractive, his name is perfect! Ahhhhh! You know what it is?" He said dreamily.

"No. What?"I asked

"Cato." He said dreamily. I gaped for a little while.

"What? Something wrong? No.. no… Cato?" He tried to run away but I held him.

"It's ok." I held him because I felt sorry for him.

**Peeta Pov**

I leaned on him feeling his heartbeat. I was content but nervous because he might find out its me soon and beat me to a pulp. But for now I'm happy.

"So who are you?" He asked. My heart stopped."Well?" he asked again.

"Ummm, gotta go!" And I bolted out of there but he caught up to me. He pulled off my mask. I prepared for a beating but he didn't do anything.

"Peeta? You like me?" He asked with eyes wide open.

"Yes. Aren't you gonna beat me up now or something?" I asked still waiting for a beating.

"No. Just go I need time to think." He said. I was genuinely shocked. So I went back to the dance and thought why he needed time to think.

**Cato Pov**

When I came back to the dance I saw Peeta again. I had no idea why on earth would he like me. Well, I did, I am popular and hot. Nevermind, I can see why he likes this. Although I can't believe he still likes me after beating him up. Just then Marvel came over and preposed a plan, "So let's have some fun with Katniss for making fun of. Pretend you like her and then later you show her someplace 'special' and throw her into the dumpster."

"Ok, let's hurry." I said. But before this I wanted to do something. "Wait I have to go to the bathroom."

"Hurry up!" Marvel said.

So I went to the bathroom and took Peeta with me. "You really like me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said shyly and cowering.

"I'm sorry but I don't like you back but we can talk or something." I said. I actually felt sorry for him.

"Can you do me a favor? Please?" he asked with big puppy-dog eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you, please just this one time time kiss me?" he asked. To be hnest I was genuinely shocked. "It's ok if you don't want to I understand. I only asked because I've always…" He gets interrupted by me kissing him. I felt sorry for him. It was nothing but there was something that made me want more in that kiss.

"Happy? No more." I said although I did want something more. I left him there shocked. So I went to go get Katniss."Hey, Everdeen I want to ask you something."

"What, Raven?" I flinched I hate it when people used my last name.

"Since you are an expert with campaigns, I want to show you mine. And can you judge it?"

"Hmmmmmmm, sure. I guess." She said casually. So I lead her out in the back near the dumpster then I grabbed her and threw her into the dumpster. Marvel, Clove and Glimmer came around taking pictures.

"Haha such a fool!" Clove said.

"Ha! Garbag is actually an improvement on her." Glimmer said and all of us laughed. They all left with me behind them.

"Hey! Since you proved that you are ugl inside. You deserve a reward!" Katniss had said. She looked as if we had not thrown her into the garbage and she looked prettier than Glimmer.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_Pangit kita na!"_ she said. I was dazed for a secong then a pain hit me. I saw my skin and it looked like my vein was coming out but I noticed it was like a tree. "You have two years."

"Two years until what?" I asked panicking.

"Until you are like this forever." She said with a cold smirk.

"Can I reverse this?" I asked.

"Yes, only true love's kiss can reverse the spell. When those roses bloom two more times your time is up. Good luck you'll need it to find someone in this state. No no this can't be happening!

**So I thought I could make cato sweeter anyway ya that's it until nxt time and reviews are highly welcome ;D**


	4. I love my dad, I hate my dad

**Hey there people have been wondering if we are Filipino, yes yes we are. Pinoy power! Anyway can you believe Paquiao lost? Anyway I have some writers block lately(Not me K just saying) so me and K have decided to watch the movie and re-read the book. Sorry we are slow readers(She is not me) anyway sorry for taking so long. Now onto the story.  
_**

**Cato Pov**

"_What no. No I'm not ugly what did Katniss say? Only true love's kiss will break the spell? Gale! Gale loves me! Right?_ I walked all around finally I found him. "Gale!" I shouted. He came over looking for me.

"What? Where are you?" he shouted.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Sure whatever. Now where are you? 'Cause you're freaking me out." He said, fear in his voice.

"Kiss me." I said. I took him and kissed him like it was every time we kissed.

"Ok now show mw where you are." he demanded. I came out of the shadows. "Ahhhh! Who are you and what have you done to Cato? Help! Help!" he screamed.

"I am Cato!" I said.

"No you aren't Cato isn't ugly like you are. You are a beast!" He screamed. He didn't love me. So I backed away and ran. Ran all the way home. I turned off the lights and waited for my dad to get home.

"Cato? Are you here? Where are you and why are the lights out?" he asked.

"You know I'm your son right?" I asked

"Yeah. Now turn on the lights." He said.

"Ok, just don't freak out." I opened the lights.

"Who are you? Help!" he screamed.

"I'm your son!" I said.

"Cato? What happened to you?" he asked so shocked.

"Do you believe in magic?" I asked.

"Of course not!"

"Well, Believe it because….. Are you going to believe me? No matter what I say?"

"Yes now tell me what happened."

"Ok, well there's this girl who goes to my school her name is Katniss. Well, she doesn't really go to my school she's actually a witch and she cursed me because she was angry at me now I have two years to kiss someone, not like a regular kiss but like true love's kiss. And I'm stuck like this. And I tried kissing Gale, but apparently he doesn't love me."

"Are you ok? Maybe you need to lie down and rest." So I did the next morning he told me" we are going to fix this no son of mine is going to look like this." I was confused, isn't a father supposed to love their kid no matter what? We went to all the plastic surgeons in the city but they all said, "Sorry, we can't fix this. His internal organs are ok but we can't do the skin because even with new skin the disease takes over the new skin. I have never seen anything like this."

After the last doctor in the entire city my dad finally burst,"These people have no idea what they're talking about! They are incompetent! We'll do whatever it takes to fix you Cato don't worry."

"What! No! Not whatever it takes you are really risking my life in order to fix me!" I screamed. The car ride home was torture, him trying to make conversation with me. But utterly failing every single time. He told me to get some sleep. He's busy….again.

The next morning he told me we're going somewhere else, somewhere better. I highly doubt it. We go to the city and we arrive to a quaint little building. How nice for a doctor's building it's so much better than those high scale buildings. We go in and I find out that this building isn't a doctor's building. "Welcome to your new home!" my dad says. "It's nice huh? Don't worry Rue will be here too and someone else!"

"Yay." I say flatly. We unload the boxes. It took the whole day but the house is perfect. I tried to go asleep but I found out I couldn't. So I went exploring. I saw a motorcycle outside. Onto it was a note. _"Cato here's a motorcycle to cheer you up. Your welcome! –Dad." _Ughh he thinks a motorcycle will solve all my problems. It only solves one, I get to go exploring. Times like this I'm glad I have a dad and those times are rare. I go out for a spin and then I stop I see Peeta. He exits a bakery with someone yelling at him. Probably his mom. He goes out. And just walks. I decide to follow him, out of curiosity of course. Nothing else. He just walks around doing nothing other than dancing to music. It was kinda cute seeing him like that. He got embarrassed and blushed a cute shade of red. It was late already so I headed home. I actually had an ok sleep, Bu the bad thing was I was dreaming of Peeta.

The next morning my dad said he had a surprise for me before he left. I was starting to get used to my dad, I love him, He's my dad. Then the doorbell rings. "Who is it?" I ask.

The name's Cinna I'm here for a Cato Raven." He said.

"Go away I don't need you."

"Oh your dad won't like that. Ok you get it?"

"No I don't now go downstairs. I trust you can see yourself out."

"Actually you can't, because I can't see at all." Levae it up to my dad to give me a blind man.

"Fine come in, Cinnamon? Was it?"

"Oh don't get started with me boy. You got two animals for a name, don't think I don't I have a lot of insults for that too." He says smugly. Great leave it to my Dad to give and blind man who loves to mock people. I hate my dad.

**I think it's best to leave it there sorry for not updating I had writer's block and finals and I had to read the book again. And to the person who I asked to help us. Thanks for leaving us. But we still love ya.**


	5. A New Home

**Well its Halloween! Not now its june but in the story it is. I have had like 2 srories in mind same ship but maybe different rating. Hey if any of u authors are good romantic writers can u help me with one of my stories. Just leave a review and I'll read your work and see if you can help me. PLZ? Anyway on with where we are.  
_**

**Cato Pov**

I've always loved halloween when I was young. But now since I'm look like a monster it gives me an excuse to go out and people won't look at me like a monster but someone normal. I heard from my Facebook that Gale's having a halloween party and everyone's invited. So I thought why not? I headed to Gale's house with my motercycle. Everyone was saying stuff like 'Nice coatume man!' and 'Whoa! You really like Halloween.' I kinda walked around and stopped when I saw Gale making out with some other dude I don't know.

"I'm so glad he's in rehab." He said, that was my cover story for not going to school."Like I always felt that I had to be mean always around Cato. But it's ok he's gone and I found you."

"Ughh…" said a voice behind me. I turned to see none other than Peeta. "That is so sappy how he moved on so fast from Cato. And I'm totally boring you am I?"

"No, not really."I said smiling.

"I always thought that he was different before you know he beat me up." He said.

"Who? Cato?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know what was weird?" he asked.

"What?" I said.

"I kinda like him. I know he was way out my league but still, it would been nice."

"I think any guy would be lucky to have you." I said I actually was surprised he liked me because I beat him up.

"Thanks and by the way your costume is amazing." He said.

"Thanks, I like yours as well." I said, his costume was like a hippie.

"I just wish it was like it was in olden times when they used to write letters, not the sappy kind, but longhand and full of love."he said "Well nice talking to you." He smiled and left but he left his glasses. I wondered about him the ride home.

As the days passed I could help but follow Peeta the way home everyday. He didn't care about others when he danced. Don't get me wrong I'm not a stalker, he just… interests me. One day I followed him at night he was walking home and I could hear his mother talking to someone. "I'll pay you back as soon as I can!" she said.

"Too bad lady me and my brother need the money and we need it now." A voice voice was in the alley and I followed it. His mother was up a flight of stairs with two guys and Peeta was nowhere in sight. I when up and socked that dude right in the face and tackled his brother while Peeta's mom screamed.

"Please don't hurt me what do you want?" she said.

"The boy." I said. I am not in love with Peeta Mellark ok? It's just I want to…protect him! Yeah that's it.

"Why?" She said.

"'Cause I wanna protect him which you can't obviously do." I said."Come on! He'll be safe just say you and my dad are friends. Ok?"

"Ok, protect him with your life. Please."

"I promise." I said, not knowing what's to come.

**Peeta Pov**

"Ok, Peeta, here's your home for a while."

"Why mom? " I said. Why did I have to be here, for what? Probably for my 'safety' my mom said. Great now I'm the target for drug dealers.

"If theres anything I you want from me just tell me ok?" my mother said.

"Go that's what I want leave here and never, ever come back. Please."I said. I know its harsh but she got me into this mess.

"Well, bye Peeta."

"Go." She left me finally. "Whoever you are. If you come near me I will taser your ass so hard it'll be crispy." I said. I didn't want to be here or meet anyone I didn't need to.

"Hi child, My name is Rue. I am the house keeper do you want me to take these to your room?" the house keeper said.

"Yes please. And can you tell the owner of this house stay away?"

"Afraid not child. That's his decision but if you want to hurt him if he gets close to you by all means, go ahead." She said.

"I like you.. umm. Rue?" I said

"Thank you and I like you too. There are two other people here, the master and the tutor you will meet the tutor when school starts or if you want now, because there he is. The master may avoid you."

"Okay. And hello my name is Peeta." I said to the tutor.

"Yes my name is Cinna and the pleasure is all mine. If you are wondering, yes I am blind because I was abducted by aliens."

"What now?" I said. Great more crazies.

"Sorry, I have socially awkward. Haha. Let me start over. Hello I'm Cinna call me Cinna mon and I will hurt you." He smiled

"Hmm.. I like you too. Your weird in the good way." Maybe I'll like it here after all. Just hope the master isn't as crazy as Cinna.  
_

**Well sorry for not updating DON'T HIT ME! Just busy week going to canada today! So I thot I would update today I have another story in mind me and C will co-write it too. But we suck at the romance BTW the name is **_**'Song for the Broken'**_** love it? Or hate it? Review! And thank you all our wonderful reviewers. I would mention you but idk ur name sorry! Reviews are highly welcome ;D. Thanx!**


End file.
